Another Chapter
by DramaPrincess96
Summary: What if Lauren decided to leave Walford to start a new life with Joey?


"I've never stopped loving you Lauren," Joey confessed as he reached out across the table to join his hand with Lauren's. "And I never will."

Lauren was flabbergasted. "Joey, it's too late!"

"We were good together," Joey spoke, beginning to choke up. "We had some fun times didn't we? Look, meet me at the tube in ten minutes. Come with me?"

Joey and Lauren just sat there for a moment, gazing at one another. Joey gave out a small smile before standing up and leaving the café, leaving Lauren mortified.

Lauren just sat there for a few minutes, escaping into her thoughts. A flood of realisation overcame her, making her run out of the café and heading over to her house. She ran up the stairs and entered her room, pulling her suitcase off of the wardrobe and started chucking clothes, make up and accessories inside.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren jumped and spun round with her hand on her heart to find Abi standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest.

"Abi, I thought you was spending the day with Jay!"

"He's downstairs. We were in the lounge watching TV when you burst through the door and came running up the stairs."

"I couldn't even hear the TV, it was very quiet in the lounge," Lauren smirked, making Abi blush.

Abi sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. "Oh shut up Lauren," she snapped. "Now answer my question!"

"I'm going away with Joey," Lauren said, like it was no big deal. She turned away, organising the items that was being held in her suitcase.

Abi gaped at Lauren. Her jaw dropped and her eyes were popping out of her head. "What the hell? Joey?!"

"He loves me, and I love him," Lauren sighed dreamily.

"This is madness, Lauren!" Abi exclaimed, her arms flying in the air.

"It's what love does to you," Lauren smiled to herself as she zipped up her suitcase.

"What about me, dad, Nan…?!" Abi cried.

"I'll be in touch," Lauren sighed as she placed her suitcase on the floor. "Come here!" She wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Make sure Jay looks after you," she pulled away and looked Abi in the eye. "I'll give you my address once we're settled and if you and Jay ever decide to get married, I expect an invite to the wedding," Lauren grinned before grabbing her suitcase and leaving the Branning household for the final time.

…

Joey was standing outside the tube impatiently, a big black rucksack had been slung over his shoulder. He may have seemed like some casual bloke but his inner feelings implied that his heart was beginning to break. Lauren was the only good thing in his life, the person he felt connected to, the person he needed the most. He turned his heel and started to enter the tube.

"Joey!"

Joey turned around and a smile performed upon his lips as he saw Lauren rushing over to him pulling a suitcase along.

"Wait for me," she said cutely, batting her eyelashes at him.

"You're coming with me?!" Joey said, excitedly.

"Yeah," Lauren smiled before her eyes wandered around their surroundings. "There's nothing here for me either. I want to get away. Get away from all the drama." Lauren let out a sigh as she looked into the eyes of Joey Branning.

"I love you," Joey whispered, his breath lingering on her lips.

"I've always loved you," Lauren gasped, grabbing his collar and kissing him passionately. Joey wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist allowing his lips to collide with hers. People were walking past and staring at them, but they didn't seem to notice. If they did, they wouldn't care.

Joey and Lauren pulled away from their passionate kiss, smiling at one another. Joey used his free hand to grasp a strand of Lauren's beautiful shiny brunette hair and tucked it behind her ear. Lauren's chest rested against Joey's hand allowing her eyes to flutter closed, embracing Joey's simple touch.

Her eyes filed open again to find Joey smiling down at her. He pulled away from her, grabbing her suitcase and holding his free hand out to Lauren.

"Come on you," He smiled cheekily.

Lauren grinned, grabbing hold of Joey's strong hand, allowing their fingers to intertwine as they walked into the tube station together to start their new life together which is to be fulfilled with love and happiness.

…

**A/N: ** Joey and Lauren was one of my favourite couples from Eastenders. Yes, they were cousins but there was something about them that just clicked and made them great together! Their final scene in tonight's episode was so touching. I had to do a one shot about them by doing an alternative ending for them.


End file.
